


Privacy?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I literally found this on my laptop and decided to post it, I might add one or two more chapters idk, M/M, Makeouts, daiya's there at the end, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is just something I found on my laptop but I remember my prompt was Mondo and Taka always get caught by people when they try to get intimate and it literally just makes everything super awkward. I might continue to add chapters if I get the feel ya know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy?

"Hey Kiyo!" Mondo yelled to his boyfriend across the school's courtyard. He'd been waiting to see the prefect all day! Pretty excited about it too. Kiyotaka made his way across the crowd of students, leaving the school from after hours, to the gang member. He didn't have the happiest look on his face, he never really ever did but still.

"Where were you today? Cutting class is against school policy, and I told you not to call me that!" Mondo rolled his eyes. Goddamn, why was Kiyo, or Kiyotaka, always so difficult?

"Nah it's nothing big, none of th' teachers care that I skip or anythin' “Taka was about to open his mouth to scold the biker more before Mondo cut him off. "Ya interested in hanging out at least? I brought m' bike to pick ya up. I know ya like riding that thing." It was true, Kiyotaka did love to ride with Mondo on his bike even though it was rather dangerous. Taka smiled as he sighed. 

"I'd love to 'hang out', but only as long as you come to class tomorrow in return." The prefect stated his deal and the biker groaned in frustration. 

"Fiiiiiiinnnnneeeee, but it’s boring as fuck! I’ll go for you I guess." Mondo groaned as he started to walk his boyfriend to his bike. The prefect let out a dumb victorious laugh as they climbed on.  
The two finally made it to the gang member's house and went inside. Of course Taka wanted to study, but Mondo didn't mind that, he'd just convince him to play video games or something when he was done. Mondo was leaning back in his chair somewhat dozing off while Taka attempted to fill the gang member in on what he missed in class. Scratch out playing video games, Mondo just wanted his boyfriend to shut up so he could kiss him. That's right, on the lips. They never kiss in public, because Taka gets embarrassed. In fact they don't even hold hands if anyone is around. The last time Mondo got a good kiss outta' Taka was one night when He walked Taka home and they kissed goodbye. It was a long, satisfying kiss. Mondo tried to bribe the prefect into letting him stay the night (wink) but Taka just stated that he's not allowed to have 'friends' over on school nights. Goddammit, just one fucking kiss was all he needed. He sat up in the chair, then leaned on Taka.

"Hm? Is there something you need, Mondo?" Taka said, stopping what he was working on. 

"I wana kiss." Mondo said, and Taka's face turned slightly into a frown.

"But i have to study! There's a test on Monday!"

"You've been stuyin for that fer like a week now you'll be fine. Let’s kiss!" Mondo leaned more onto his boyfriend and Taka's face started to heat up.

"B-but, what about Daiya---"

"Daiya won't be home until late. Come on, it isn't like kisses are bad or anythin'." Kiyotaka sighed in defeat, Mondo was right. And maybe if he kissed him he would shut up about it. 

"Fine, just one."

"But I want it to be long, let it last n stuff." 

"Geez.... I said yes." Mondo then stood up.

"My only other request is that it's on the couch," the biker said as he walked over and sat on the couch. "Come sit on m' lap" Taka did what he was told. The prefect was already a blushing mess, Mondo thought it was cute. Taka slid his hands onto Mondo's shoulders. 

"A-are you sure this is okay?" Their faces only milometers away.

"Yeah, babe, just calm down." After a about a minute of hesitation Mondo connected his lips to Taka's. Slow at first, as always, but the kiss slowly started to heat up. The gang member then pulled away. "Hey, do ya mind if I try somethin new?" 

"O-of course not!" Taka approved. Mondo then placed his hands at the prefect's sides.

"Just.....just tell me if you're uncomfortable mmkay?" Mondo questioned, and Taka nodded in approval. The larger male then pulled Taka into an open mouthed kiss. No, it was not Mondo's first sloppy makeout, but it sure was Kiyotaka's. It was a whole new sensation to the prefect. Small moans and whimpers started to escape the smaller male's lips as the two slightly fought for dominance.(Mondo won due to Kiyotaka's inexperience) God, it was music to Mondo's ears, and he didn't seem to want to pull away anytime soon. In fact, the biker's whole body just felt on top of the world. Especially because every now and then Taka's hips would jerk towards and goddamn did it feel great! Mondo started to undo a few buttons on the prefect's jacket to reveal his neck and shoulders. The smaller male then was laid on his back with the gang member above him. Their lips then disconnected and the biker's latched to the prefect's neck causing Taka to gasp a bit. This caused Mondo to pull away quickly, unsure if he hurt Taka or not.

"Shit, Taka- Did I uh hurt you er anythin??" Mondo blurted out practically yelling. Taka just glanced at him confused.

"Mondo, I'm fine. I-in fact.... I was really e-enjoying it" Taka blushed and fidgeted. 

"O-oh geez, sorry!.." The biker then awkwardly went back to where he was, but to be pushed back by Taka.

"I-I don't think I'm actually r-ready for that yet!" The prefect flushed. "I-is is okay if we just erm- kiss again?" 

"Y-yeah no problem, babe." The gang member replied. After his approval, Mondo was pulled back into another kiss, just as the door flung open. It was Daiya, he was home early.

"Yoooooooo, Mondo I'm home early! Those loser decided to run awa---" The two quickly pulled away from each other as Daiya stopped talking to scan the scene he walked in on. "Oh um..."

"D-DAIYA HA, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE OKAY?!" Mondo burst with embarrassment as he also moved to slightly cover where Taka's uniform was unbuttoned, as if it were to help cover anything that just happened. Daiya fidgeted and attempted to say a few things, but that was wiped away by him just bursting out in laughter causing Mondo to turn even redder. God it was hard to get any privacy with a dumb older brother around.

**Author's Note:**

> gg


End file.
